Marriage Twice Forced
by I.B.Fine
Summary: Arranged Marriage AU! When men are forced to marry shrews it changes the universe. Crackish fic. I fixed the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this. You are legally blind if you think so.

* * *

Charlus Potter married Walburga Back because he lost a bet to Pollux Black. Pollux had a troublesome time trying to dispose of his daughter Walburga. To be blunt, in the bridal marketplace Walburga had less worth than a bluestocking Victorian times because she was already mad a despite her young age and was the worst type of shrew. Things for Walburga looked so bleak that her father was willing to dump her on one her dimwitted cousins as last resort. Thus the only thing Walburga had to offer other than a bounty of gallons as a dowry was her fertility.

Unfortunately for Charlus, he could only shut up Walburga with sex. Unfortunately for Walburga, Charlus was an absent minded sort. So the Potters ended up with ten children until Walburga wised up and made Charlus a manless man with a well-placed dark curse during the birth of the eleventh child. (Yes, you read that right eleven children, more than the Weasleys.) In order the younger Potters were Caroline, Elizabeth, Beatrice, Sarah, Maragret, Euegenie, Cecily, Violante, Katherine, Maud and Leopold. It helped that Walburga had two sets of twins in one go but not really if you asked the opinion of one Severus Snape.

Instead of dealing with James Potter and Sirius Black and their back up crew, Severus Snape had to deal with Eugenie and her twin Cecily and Violante and her twin Katherine in Gryffindor And boy were the Potter girls vicious to Snape. In hindsight, if Snape was willing to share Lily as friend or even drop her as friend none of this would have happened. It wasn't too bad for Snape, he had a true in Slytherin with Leopold despite their age difference because they had a mutual enemy. And Maud was just air because she was a Hufflepuff.

So the younger Potters grew up understanding that sex was used for revenge, silence, ultimate submission and totally victory over the enemy. So when Snape ended being ambushed and tied up by the Potter Four in the Room of Requirement during their seventh year he ended up being up being the girls' breeding stock.

In the end, Leopold finally got the older brother he wanted. Severus Snape was forcibly married to the four Potter girls when they proved to be as absentminded as their father. Charlus Potter was forced to help Snape become a man that could support all grandbabies. Thus, Snape was too busy changing multiple diapers to join Lord Voldemort. Without Snape's potion expertise Lord Voldemort wasn't able to rise in power. However, Walburga still scorched her children off the tapestry on principle despite the cuteness of her grandchildren.


	2. Chapter 2

For Severus home was hell.

He was just surrounded by too much estrogen. How much estrogen is too much you may ask? Some may say that four, the output that for full grown omen produced is too much. Yes for those weaklings it is. However in the case that was Severus Snape, he was dealing with his eight daughters.

These daughters of his were the result of the night that sealed his fate. Luckily, for Snape his father in law was going to save him today. From the octuplets from four different mothers. Their crying, whine and the waste. Oh, the nappy changes were the worst. Slimy, green putrid waste the consistency of smashed green peas and of course he was that was changing them. Every. Single. Bloody. Day.

"Freedom!" Severus Snape lamented as he crossed the treshhold breathing in clean air for the first time in months. This exclamation was his downfall.

Volante was waiting in the bushes outside unseen from her father and Severus. Severus never saw her coming. She jumped out from the bushes, causing him to fall and drag his ass back into the house.

"Oh Russ, you thought you could escape from me?' Volante sang talked as continue to drag him to her special room.

" You need to be taught a lesson. Don't worry, I won't kill you, that would be selfish. My sisters want to have turn, too. "

"Nooooo,Charlus save me. If you have a soul, please." Severus pleaded.

Sorry Severus, better you than me; your young you'll survive." Charlus said.


End file.
